All I want for Christmas
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Kagome loses both families Feudal/Modern Era before the accident she kept bumping into someone, "I want him for Christmas, mom," "That's Seiji Tashio," after accident who is left taking care of her and the business?
1. Chapter 1

It was six years after Kagome had finished completing the jewel and returned to her own time. She somehow felt as if she didn't belong in this modern time anymore but she had tried to return back to the Feudal Era only to be rejected by the well every time. She had lost everything and everyone who felt like a whole new family to her, even around Lord Sesshomaru who she had considered family. So she did what she only thought was best, throwing her time into her work. She was just now turning 25, but she was the same girl she was but had filled out quite well.

Her father owned a business of stock and bonds, and Kagome decided to go and throw her life and time into the business, working long hours, going to almost extremes to please their clients, and she pleased her father and continued to surprise him every day. All Kagome ever wanted was a normal life but the impact of her other worldly family that she would never see again had told her she would never be normal. Once her father had told her how extremely proud of her he was, she had begun to manage the company for her father even, but then everything came to tire-squealing, heart wrenching halt, after the accident. It was Thanksgiving and they were all on their way to the office to celebrate Thanksgiving with their employees and to give them their bonus for Thanksgiving when a car came over into their lane head-on, her father had tried to get as far over on his side the best he could but in the end Kagome's parents never made it out alive, they had died on impact, holding each other's hands.

That's how Kagome remembered it, she always could tell that her parents were still in love with each other as if it were the beginning for them. Her brother Sota had bashed his head into the passenger's window while Kagome had got a cut by the seat in front of her on her forehead and her leg crushed by her mother's seat pushing back onto it. A lawyer had met with her in the hospital explaining that her father had left her the stock and bond business, which was growing wildly and only because Kagome had brought in new clients that loved doing business with her because she was so pleasurable to them. The employees there loved Kagome and her parents also because they were kind and caring people and the employees got to have a voice in the matter, that and they all had flexible hours and if they ever needed money which they never did because they were paid pretty well, but if they needed it Kagome's father made sure that the employee or that person was helped out, that's how Kagome's father had become a legend. His name was Ryouta Higurashi, well-known even in the U.S. which, thanks to Kagome they were getting clients from the States now.

It had been almost a week after the accident on a Friday, Kagome decided she couldn't handle sitting at home on her first day back home from the hospital and even though she had Sota the house still felt empty, so she decided to call a taxi and go into work. Sota had been back to school already one day, and he managed to get himself into a bunch of trouble, Kagome knew he was acting out because of losing his parents, Kagome had tried to talk to him about his bad boy attitude, but nothing worked. Last night she slapped him so hard across the face it stung her hand, she yelled at him telling him that he wasn't the only one who had lost their parents that they only had each other now, and Sota had hugged her and apologized but she didn't know if that was the end of his 'bad boy' attitude.

"Ms. Higurashi, we are here," the cab driver announced several times,

"Huh, oh, yeah, sorry, here, keep the change," Kagome giving him a $40 tip, she opened the door and got out slowly with her leg in a cast and with help from crutches she went into the building.

"It's a pleasure to see you back Ms. Higurashi," the desk clerk thankfully.

"Come on Charlie, there's no need for such titles here, it is Kagome, never Ms. Higurashi," Kagome making her way to the elevators,

"I should warn you now your business partner doesn't think like that," the woman behind the desk explained, Kagome stopped in her tracks.

"Excuse me…did you say partner?" Kagome sounding beyond pissed,

"You'll see, he may be eye candy but he is a bit scary," Charlie shuddered,

"Well I will have a talk with this _partner_ of mine," Kagome angry and determined to get to the bottom of whatever was going on. The elevator opened and she walked inside, slamming her fist on the third floor button. Once the elevator opened the doors and she stepped out, everyone started to clap for her returning back to work, she gave them a smile and a wave to them and if her leg wasn't in a cast she would be stomping down to her office, but she settled for quickly making her way to her office. When she opened the door she saw someone on a Bluetooth device.

"Get the hell out of my office! I don't care who you are or how big your ego bubble may be but this is my office, this is my business and you sure as hell have no fucking right to…" Kagome being interrupted, the man showed her a contact signed by her father.


	2. An arrogant business partner

Kagome sat back in the chair slumping, she had just read the contract, she was thankful her father agreed to keep the employees and sticked to the terms of the employees but she hated this arrogant man her partner was, she knew just by staring him down.

"This is my office, you go find another on," Kagome pissed off,

"Ms. Higurashi, your father's office is the only one left, I will not take his office when he directly gave it to you," the man calmly.

"I am not my father, nor do I want his office, and if you do not want thrown out of this current office that you are in then I suggest you take your shit and your arrogant, pompous ass out of the chair, take your fancy gizmos and get the hell out now before I have you escorted to another office!" Kagome jumping up out of her chair which was normally for her clients and was leaning over her own desk, snarling at the man in her personal chair. He smirked, taking a deep breath, he swore he smelt Inuyasha's wench, he shook his head,

_~The miko would have been able to survive 500 years, she's just a mere human.~ _the man thought.

"If I do so, I will be breaking my contract with your father," the man strongly,

"Gah, you are infuriating!" Kagome fisting her hands. Another man came in,

"Oh, Ms. Higurashi, good you're here, there is a board meeting, I need you both there," another man who Kagome had never seen walking out of _her _office. Her supposed partner got up, Kagome lost her balance and fell, he heard her growl and he actually extended his hand to help her up,

"I don't need your help," Kagome spat,

"Very well," the man watching her pull herself up and walk away with the help of crutches.

"I'm sorry, you know about your family," the man known as her partner came out from nowhere, she stopped walking,

"I do not need your pity or sympathy, at least not from a total stranger who is arrogant and self-centered, just go back to where you came from," Kagome harshly, she hobbled into the meeting room.

"Ms. Higurashi, shouldn't you be at home resting?" the lawyer asked,

"Please, its Kagome, I've never used such formal greetings and I can't sit home, I have a business to run," Kagome a little upset.

"Please, wont you sit down so we can discuss what your father wanted for his business?" the lawyer politely.

"First off I didn't want this company, yeah sure, I am good with the books and the clients love me, but, I want my father back, I don't want some arrogant prick as a partner, when he has already broken contract!" Kagome pounding her fist on the table.

"How has he broken any agreements in his contract, Ms. Higurashi?" the lawyer asked.

"Using such a title as you just have, we do not use such titles, and I read the contract, that is apart of the contract, and it says that nothing changes around here, our employees stay, the personal assistant stays and their hours do not change, and they still get their raises and bonuses, and I do not want my father's office, I am not my father!" Kagome pounding her fist on the table.

"Please Kagome, calm down, lets just sit here and throw around some ideas, you can explain to your partner here how this company runs so he does not breach contract again, oh and your father wanted your partner here to stay with you till you guys were able to get along," the lawyer explained. Kagome busted out laughing, she cleared her throat,

"Um, excuse me, you don't mean stay as in stay in my house?" Kagome knowing that they were playing some sick joke.

"Precisely, he has signed a contract saying that he would take care of you and the rest of your family, so he will have to stay with you, in your house for two years," the lawyer explained. Kagome laughed some more,

"This is some kind of a very sick joke, unless its in writing with my father's signature it's not happening!" Kagome giving her partner a death glare, the lawyer walked over to her and gave her the written contract, she read the contract, and there at the bottom of the contract, her worse nightmare, her father's signature.

"I don't even know this arrogant fool's name, what in the hell does my father peg me for? How do I know he will not harm us?" Kagome strongly.

"Your father has known the Tashio's for a while, Seiji's father has a stock and bond business also," the lawyer explained.

"You simply never asked for my name till now, it is Seiji Tashio," Seiji giving her a smirk, Kagome could see in his blue icy eyes that he was finding her actions very amusing.

"Ah, yeah, Seiji I think I caught your name when this lawyer, which by the way is an asshole because every one of you bastards are receiving this as some kind of amusement, this is not some joke, my father's company is not for your sick pleasure of amusement, I'm trying to honor my father's wishes but I can not do so with your twisted minds or with that arrogant little prick who thinks that he can come in here and trash this place with his cold demeanor and talk down to us, and let me tell you something Seiji, you are not all that a box of pocky as you think you are," Kagome standing, leaning on the table in front of her,

"I suggest you sit down before your feeble legs give way," Seiji almost growling.

"Who asked ya, Seiji!" Kagome steaming, Seiji was about to put this human in her place, but the conditions were unable to allow him to do so.

"Kagome, these are your father's wishes, Seiji will stay in the homestead for two years and help with the business, he didn't want to leave you or your brother without anything, after two years he will return to his father's company but he will continue to watch over you to make sure the company is not failing…" the lawyer being interrupted,

"Depending on how well you handle this company there will be a position available to you at the Tashio's stock and bonds," Seiji coldly.

"I do not need handouts, thank you, I will not fail my father's company," Kagome with determination.

"If you should need it, it stands given to you, but it depends on how well you do with your father's company," Seiji explained through his clenched teeth. Kagome huffed,

"Here is how our company is ran," Kagome starting out, telling him how everyone is treated, what hours they worked, that she could pick up the slack, what kind of bonus they received on special occasions, how the employees were like family and worked together.

Seiji cringed at the thought of how the company was ran, all the other men were secretly laughing at the face Seiji was making, considering everyone except Kagome was a demon, and were hired by the Tashio's and Kagome's father they knew who Seiji really was.

"I expect that everything stays the same, and if drastic measures call for it, we, my _business_ partner and I will meet with the client wherever they are located," Kagome explained.

"To our biggest clients, we'll have a dinner with in order to ensure their business and we'll pay, also at Christmas there will be a employee party held at my father's estate," Seiji agreeing with Kagome.

"Yeah, I like that, sounds good," Kagome having to admit,

"Don't go be getting a big head now," Kagome seeing Seiji smile through his eyes.

"And I want my office back, those are the agreements I am signing onto," Kagome staring Seiji down. Seiji stared at her back,

_~If she only knew what I could do to her with the simple flick of my wrist.~ _he thought.

"Your employees will need a boss, your father was their boss, by taking his office they will see you as their boss, I am just a background partner, to help you manage the books sort of speak," Seiji explained.

"Fine, write it up and give me something to sign, now if you will excuse me I have work," Kagome explained, when she hobbled to the door, she turned back,

"Saturday, a dinner at my place for my father and my mother and the bringing in of a business partner, all employees will come, to honor my family and to get to know you," Kagome about to walk away.

"It will be held at my father's estate, I will send cars to their addresses if you give them to me," Seiji explained,

"Of course," Kagome strongly.


	3. Bottled up emotions

"Where's my lovely assistant, I'm behind, I need to know where to start and the things in my old office need to move," Kagome explained once her assistant showed up,

"You're things have already been moved, here are your clients, they send their sympathies, but you should call them back," her personal assistant explained. Kagome opened the door, there were flowers and gift baskets everywhere,

"Wow, um Kiyoshi, are these from the employees or our clients?" Kagome standing in the doorway.

"Your personal clients Kagome, I'm sorry…" Kiyoshi being interrupted,

"I can't, please, just give me the names of who I need to thank and the ones I need to call back for making appointments with them," Kagome explained.

"The names are all here on this page," Kiyoshi showing her the list,

"Thank you, can you send a memo to everyone for next Saturday, we will be honoring my family and it will give them a chance to get to know Seiji, there will be a dinner held at Seiji's home, he is arranging for their transportation there, thanks Kiyoshi," Kagome looking around at the office, nothing had been moved, everything was the same, and it would remain the same, even her father's name plaque would stay in its place. Kiyoshi walked out and started her assignment, Kagome started to get too emotional so she went and opened the door, she went and got a strong cup of tea, and stopped by Seiji's office.

"I made the dinner plans at your father's place for next Saturday so everyone's plans don't get screwed up," Kagome explained,

"I'll call my father and inform him of it now, thank you for telling me," Seiji nodded. Kagome shut the door and went back to her office, she sat down and started calling her clients to thank them for their gifts and their sympathy, by the time she was finished she was drained from trying to keep her emotions from spilling out into the open and fell asleep at her desk. Seiji later came in her office with the papers and the lawyer as a witness.

"Oh my, seems as if her clients held great respect for her father, for her whole family really, wake her up, let her read the paper and sign, then take her home, her brother will need to be checked on as well perhaps you should stay as well, you did sign onto taking care of them for the two years as well, fix them a nice dinner tonight," the lawyer smiled.

"Old man, do not remind me of my duties," Seiji a bit coolly,

"Kagome, hey Kagome, Seiji shaking her arm,

"Sango…five more minutes please," Kagome mumbled, Seiji froze stiff.

_~There's no way it could be her, impossible!~ _he thought,

"Kagome, wake up, you infuriating woman!" Seiji shaking her more roughly.

"What the hell!" Kagome jerked up, she saw Seiji and the lawyer,

"Oh, um, I must have…" Kagome looking around and being interrupted,

"You fell asleep, the agreement is ready for you to look at and to sign," Seiji explained.

"Right," Kagome taking the paper she started to read it as she rubbed her temple close to her stitches,

"I advise you to stop before you pull your stitches out, I'll load the car with your gifts and come back and escort you home," Seiji strongly.

"That's not necessary I have clients…" Kagome being interrupted again,

"That will be here waiting for you when you return on Monday," Seiji explained.

"Must you interrupt me when I am talking, I don't want to go home, I don't… I cannot stand to be there, in that empty house," Kagome returning to the contract,

"You need your rest and not to mention you have a sibling to care for," Seiji explained and left with a load of baskets and flowers which with his strong sense of smell caused him to sneeze.

"Infuriating man, my father must think this is one hilarious show he is watching," Kagome mumbled,

"Your father just wants to make sure you are safe, that's all," the lawyer explained.

"He could have picked someone else to watch over us," Kagome trying to read the contract,

"The Tashio's are fine, strong, powerful people, once you work out your differences it wont be so bad," the lawyer giving her a simple smile.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said in the boardroom, I just my family, and I am just, I have a lot to deal with right now," Kagome sighing as she finally read over the contract and signed.

"That's why your father arranged for Seiji to help out, it will work out, you'll see, and try to get along with Seiji, he has done nothing wrong," the lawyer explained.

"Yeah, I'll try," Kagome sighed as she held her head, Seiji came back in and grabbed the last load and took down.

_~We did agree on something I guess.~ _Kagome glancing at him. She knew she had all this anger built up inside for the idiots that had hit their parent's car, and she was taking it all out on the lawyer and all the other men including her partner and they did deserve some of it but maybe not the whole blow up in the boardroom. Finally Seiji came back with his driver, Seiji came over and picked her up in his arms.

"I can walk you know, I'm not helpless," Kagome spat,

"I know, you need rest though," Seiji taking her out of the room, the driver grabbed her crutches and followed. Kiyoshi had jogged by Kagome,

"Kiyoshi, my clients, can you come to the house, I need to get back to work, my clients are waiting, I can't keep them waiting," Kagome strongly.

"Kagome, your clients are sympathetic to you and your family, take a weekend and relax and get some sleep and rest, Kiyoshi, Kagome will not need you to come over," Seiji explained.

"Make sure you pass out that memo," Kagome explained,

"I've got it typed up, here, read it and make sure this is what you like," Kiyoshi handing it to her to review the memo. Kagome read it,

"Thanks, that will work," Kagome smiled.

"Take good care of her Mr. Tashio," Kiyoshi nervously,

"It's Seiji and I will make sure she gets plenty of rest," Seiji walking away to the elevator.


	4. Pride and Honor

Hey thanks for reviewing my fans and those who just read, love you guys! Anywho, i might go back and redo a chapter, i will send notice if i do Thanks guys!

* * *

Seiji carried her up the stairs as his driver brought up the flowers and the baskets. Seiji unlocked the door and sat Kagome down and he took his shoes off by the door, a glass in the kitchen was dropped, it shattered in the floor.

"Sota, are you alright?" Kagome turned to look at him,

"Yeah, who is that?" Sota confused,

"Dad thought it was best for us to have a partner at the company, his name is Seiji Tashio, he will be staying with us for a while and helping us around the house," Kagome explained.

"Tashio, aren't you related to Inuyasha?" Sota confused as he cleaned the broken glass up,

"Who?" Kagome confused,

"You know Inuyasha, the half-demon you met when you were dragged through the well?" Sota asked,

"No, don't you remember, they said I had some kind of amnesia, I'm lucky to even remember where I live and my name and yours," Kagome rubbing her head.

_~That's sad that she doesn't remember her Feudal Era family.~ _Sesshomaru's beast having pity for her.

_~Well at least she can't remember what that half breed did to her heart…wait, so she really is the miko that traveled with my half brother? So she never belonged in the Feudal Era, it makes perfect sense now with the strange attire and the strange yellow bag she always had.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Seiji? Earth to Seiji," Kagome waving her hand in his face,

"Sorry, I was just thinking, but yes, I am a full demon, though I do not recall a half-demon by that name, I wont hurt you, the only reason why we disguise ourselves is because of humans, they don't know about demons," Seiji explained, Sota came over and looked Seiji over, he narrowed his eyes at Seiji.

"I know," Sota mouthed, Seiji narrowed his eyes at the boy,

"Hey, Sota, do me a favor, get me the pills the doctor gave me for the pain," Kagome could see clearly that Sota was assuming something.

"Alright," Sota stalking away,

_~The boy does seem to know that I lied, he probably knows that the half breed hurt Kagome and thinks that this Sesshomaru will do the same, I have no intention of hurting her.~ _he thought,

_~But if she finds out who you really are you will hurt her more than you know, because within the two years of our stay you and her will grow close of staying in this house together, working together, and she may never trust us again, you have already lied to her, you will be lying to her throughout the time you spend together.~ _the beast explained.

_~So, its not like we meant anything to Inuyasha's wench, or like she meant anything to us.~_ Sesshomaru blankly staring at the wall.

_~Actually I think it would please her well to know we were here, if you remember correctly we were bonding a little before we fought Naraku, I think she considered us as a so called friend of her, maybe in some twisted way we were apart of the family she lost so long ago.~ _the beast thinking.

"Hey Seiji, are you okay, you're not thinking about skipping out on our contract are you?" Kagome waving her hand in front of him, Seiji caught her wrist and held it,

"Refrain from sticking that hand in front of my face unless you want it snapped off!" Seiji a bit coldly.

"Um, I'm sorry," Kagome stunned,

"No, I'm sorry, I'm a bit overworked today with what has gone on, and with thinking of the past and the future to come," Seiji slowly releasing her wrist. "Well, there's not much to choose from to call your own room, I have my room, which leaves mom and dad's room open and my grandfather's room open, you are free to either room," Kagome stumbling to get up. Seiji tried to steady her,

"Please, I can get it," Kagome strongly.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help, why don't you let anyone help you or take your mother and father's room?" Seiji confused. Kagome grabbed her crutches,

"I remember from somewhere or from someone that once said humans were weak and whoever said it had a lot of honor and pride and I guess that's why I don't accept help when I should or try to rely on someone all the time because they aren't always going to be around, I guess that's why I haven't really mourned for my parents, because I don't have the time to, I have a brother and a company to run, which both requires attention to, I can't breakdown or I will lose what I have left, I mean look at my parents, they died, you were sent by my father to help but after two years you'll be gone, so I only have myself to depend on, my little brother has been getting into trouble, I guess because of the accident, it makes everything so much harder and I have to worry about him, almost as if I were a single mom, and the reason why I don't accept my parent's things or their room or my father's company and his office is because it kills me to know that they aren't coming back and apart of it has to do with honoring them, I never asked for this to happen, I always thought they would get to be around to watch me get married and have my own family and they would be able to hold their grandkids, I'm sorry, I'm just babbling away," Kagome laughing at herself as she pushed a tear from her cheek.

"Kagome, I'm always going to be here for you to talk to, even after the two years are up," Seiji strongly. Kagome smirked,

"I hope its because you want to and not because you have a debt to repay to my father," Kagome leading him to her grandfather's room,

"Why do you assume it is a debt that I am repaying now?" Seiji confused.

"Well you may be arrogant and all but you hold honor and pride just as I do, and judging that your father, who I assume is rich enough to have an estate, you and your father hold great power and along with power comes great pride and honor, therefore you both tend to pay back your debts to hold your pride and honor, no matter if it is looking after some weak humans," Kagome strongly as she walked into her grandfather's room.

_~She knows us well, maybe you should watch her more closely, she could be our mate!~ _the beast excitedly,

_~Excuse me! Just because she knows demons and wants to try and be as powerful as this Sesshomaru doesn't mean for you to go jumping to conclusions just yet.~ _Sesshomaru thought,

"So do you think it will work, everything is cleared out of here so you have all the room you need for your stay," Kagome explained,

"Kagome, explain why you have not mated yet," Seiji ordered,

"Why I haven't mated, oh, humans don't mate, we get married, though most don't stay together for the rest of their lives, with problems that arise today, but I've never really even been out on a date, I don't know why, maybe it has to do with something in the past, but it seems as if I can't remember some of the past, I feel as if some of my past is missing actually, and the funny thing is I feel as if I have met you before, how about you, I assume you don't have a special someone keeping you warm at night either?" Kagome asked.

"Your assumption is correct, I just haven't found someone that likes me for who I am, they all seem to want me for my power and money, not for the companionship I can give," Seiji turning to check out the room.

"Yeah, I would give all the money and all this stuff that I have now up, if only I could have my parents back, and the love they carried for me, money and power cannot buy true love, but as I have my brother to care for and try to get him back on track and a business to run to keep a roof and food on the table, its doesn't leave much time for anything else, can't work long hours if you have someone waiting for you at home, life is never easy, you have to work hard to keep what you do have and still you may even lose it then," Kagome hobbling over to the window. Seiji smirked,

"You have retained much wisdom of life," Seiji dumbfounded,

"I had the greatest parents to learn from, I will never forget their teachings," Kagome feeling exhausted. Seiji walked over to her,

"You seem drained when you talk about your deceased loved ones," Seiji wrapping an arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall.

"It does take a lot for me to talk about them freely, now you see why I fell asleep at my desk, I had a lot of clients I had to call back to thank for the flowers and gift baskets," Kagome trying to smile.

"Come, let me help you to your room, I'll fix some dinner for all of us, would you like some fruit from the gift baskets while I fix dinner?" Seiji asked as Kagome hobbled to her room with Seiji's help.

"An apple would do, is your room alright?" Kagome asked, Seiji sat her on the bed,

"Don't worry about the room, it will work just fine, you relax and I'll bring you an apple," Seiji pulling the covers back and helping her get under the blankets with ease. Kagome sighed,

"Thank you for being her, it helps having someone I can talk to," Kagome softly,

"It always does, I'll try to get your brother to settle down and get back on track," Seiji pulling the covers over her.

"Just don't push too much, he needs space or maybe he just needs someone, a male someone to talk to," Kagome shrugged,

"I'll try that, now rest," Seiji strongly and left the room.


	5. Man to Demon talk

Thanks to all who read my story, and a special thanks to those who take the time to review!

* * *

Seiji was in the kitchen and washing an apple for Kagome, Sota stepped into the room,

"Hey, Sota, right? Anything you guys wants for dinner tonight?" Seiji confused.

"Why are you here, mom and dad just died in a wreck and dad sends in a replacement for two years? You are not my father, so why don't you just go back to where ever the hell you came from?" Sota spat out.

"Look, your sister knows what its like to lose your parents, I myself lost my mother when I was your age, then my father went and found another mate just like that, I hated him for it, its okay to hate your parents for dying and leaving you both here, but your sister is all you have left, these people you call friends aren't always going to be around, but you do have your sister and its hard for her right now, because she has to keep the money coming in, she has to keep food on the table, she is also worried about you because she has seen how you have acted lately, she wants you to go to college, she doesn't want you to be stuck in the stock and bonds business if it doesn't make you happy, so ease up on the 'bad boy' act, your parents wouldn't have wanted you to do this, don't make it so hard on your sister, and sure I am not your father but he asked my father in his will to help his family after he was gone, but my father couldn't so I came to help, I'm not trying to replace your father, but I will be your friend if you allow me to be, and you can talk to me about anything, but your sister loves you and right now she needs you, you know, she wont allow herself to mourn because she is afraid if she shows weakness she will lose you and the only things she has left in her life?" Seiji explained, Sota felt pretty bad about his acting up but he never lost his 'bad boy' mask.

"I know you are related to Inuyasha somehow…wait, he had an older half brother, you're him, you're Lord Sesshomaru, aren't you?" Sota almost shouting.

"Calm yourself, and yes, I am, your sister, she doesn't remember anything of the Feudal Era?" Seiji confused.

"No, I guess not, you would think it would be me that had trouble remembering since I had the 23 stitches in the head, please don't break her heart like Inuyasha did, she needs you, I'm guessing you are the only survivor of your family?" Sota softly.

"You would be correct, now, tell me, what do you usually eat for dinner?" Seiji asked,

"Well, we never actually got a Thanksgiving dinner as a family, and well, you are here and, well, I know its last minute and probably really stupid but…" Sota being interrupted,

"You want to have Thanksgiving dinner?" Seiji assumed.

"It would be nice," Sota thinking out loud though it came out in a mumble.

"Alright, I will see what I can do," Seiji explained, he grabbed his cell phone out,

"Hi, this is Sesshomaru, I want you to cook a human Thanksgiving dinner, yes, alright," Seiji hanging up.

"It is set up, tonight at 7, go find something nice to wear," Seiji ordered,

"Thanks Lord Sesshomaru, you are the coolest, um, Lord Sesshomaru, you think, you think we could get Kagome some flowers?" Sota asked.

"Sure, I actually have a question for the both of you tonight at dinner," Seiji thought out loud,

"Okay, I'll go look for some clothes," Sota explained.

_~You are really going to ask them to stay with you in your estate?~ _the beast confused,

_~Why not, a change of scenery is just what they need.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

_~She will know your father isn't alive.~ _the beast informed,

_~I will tell her he is in the States away for 2 ½ years.~ _Sesshomaru explained.

_~And the lies keep coming, you will get caught up in them and one day she will know the truth, she will remember, and this will all blow up in your face.~ _the beast explained.

_~Leave, I have humans to care for.~ _Sesshomaru letting out a growl. Seiji shook his head from his thoughts and finished washing an apple and then washed an orange for her, he cut the apple into pieces for her and peeled the orange and pulled it a part for her and placed them both on the same plate and grabbed a vase of flowers and headed to her room.


	6. What the ?

Seiji didn't bother knocking since he could tell by her slow and steady breath, and the faint smell of salty tears were in the air. Slowly he opened her door and sat the flowers on her dresser and sat the plate of fruit on her night stand by her bed, he bent down and saw the disgusting salty trails that were now dried going down her face.

_~She only cries when no one is around.~ _Seiji thought,

"Kaogme, wake up," Seiji trying to shake her awake,

"Inuyasha, go away, I hate you, leave me alone," Kagome swatting at Seiji.

_~She doesn't remember any of us, but yet she speaks about us through sleep.~ _Seiji's beast a bit puzzled.

"Kagome, hey, wake up and eat your fruit," Seiji demanded, Kagome slowly woke up and blinked a couple of times.

"Seiji," Kagome yawned,

"I brought your food, at least something to eat till supper, I had a talk with your brother I think its safe to say he is just upset about the situation, I also brought some flowers, just to try to lighten up the mood in here," Seiji pointing them out.

"Get those things out of here, I don't want a reminder in my room," Kagome pointing at the flowers and suddenly there was a bright pink light that shot from her finger and busted the vase. Seiji was stunned,

_~She still has her powers, whoa, she is pissed.~ _Seiji backing away and walking over and cleaning the mess up.

"What the hell was that?" Kagome shaking,

_~You have to tell her about the past, tell her who she is.~ _the beast explained.

"Kagome, you're a miko, you have powers that you received to protect the Shikon Jewel," Seiji explained. Kagome turned away from him, she stared at the plate of fruit,

"You, how could you possibly know that, you do know of the past my brother was talking about, don't you?" Kagome questioned,

"Yes," Seiji coming over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Do I want to know about the past?" Kagome confused,

"Right now is not the best time to know, why don't you ask me at the end of two years, I think you will be ready for the past then," Seiji softly.

"Yeah, alright, so what's on the menu for dinner?" Kagome sitting up slowly as she ate her orange,

"Actually your brother wanted to keep it as a surprise," Seiji smirked.

"I guess you really did get him to turn around, whatever you said to him thank you, I can't do this, I can't take over my father's business, Sota can't depend on me," Kagome suddenly freaking out.

"You have done a lot in the past, and judging from what you did there, you are ready for this, maybe the past was preparing you for this one event in your life, you can do this, you've got the determination to do it, you have been working for your father for five years, you know the company better anyone, and you have Sota, and you will always have me if you ever need help," Seiji turning her head to make her look at him. Kagome suddenly threw her arms around his neck, she felt him tense as he rubbed her back awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess," Kagome laughing as she pulled away and quickly wiped her tears away.

"It is quite alright, you have nothing to apologize for," Seiji brushing her hair back,

"I'm sure the stench of my tears are messing with your demon sense of smell," Kagome explained.

"Its alright, when my mother died I was upset at my father because he turned around and married another, I didn't have time to mourn for her, after she died, I built walls up, walls of hatred for humans and my half breed half brother, its better to mourn for your loss than to fill the heart with hate, I was lucky that my thick walls were busted down and it allowed me to see that two very special humans weren't as bad as I thought," Seiji smiled. Kagome smirked,

"I have a feeling we have met before, like I've known you when I was growing up, is that stupid?" Kagome yawning as she finished her plate of food.

"Of course not, perhaps we may have met once before, why don't you get some more sleep, I'll wake you in plenty of time to get ready," Seiji explained.

"Can you stay by my side, you relax me, you calm my nerves when you are around," Kagome mumbled.

"Sure," Seiji smirked, with that Kagome drifted to sleep.


	7. ForgettingRemembering

As Kagome slept she dreamed of her parents and what they had been doing earlier before Thanksgiving.

_Kagome and her parents were discussing Christmas, _

"_What do you want for Christmas Kagome?" her mother asked as they were all walking on the sidewalk, window shopping. Kagome was staring at a man that she had kept bumping into lately, _

"_Huh? What did you say mom?" Kagome losing sight of the man candy, _

"_Oh, I see what you want for Christmas," her mother spotting the yummy, young-looking business man. _

"_Mom!" Kagome's face heating up, _

"_There's nothing to be ashamed of honey, the grandchildren would be gorgeous," her mother giggled. _

"_Are you googling over Seiji Tashio, you know that would be all you got for Christmas," her father smirked, as he joked. _

"_If all I got for Christmas was Seiji Tashio, I would be one lucky girl, but he is all I want for Christmas," Kagome mumbled. _

Her mother and father had planned it out, and the way it worked out was Seiji wanted a new change for a little while so he decided that if he got to be apart of their company for just a while, he would take care of Kagome without really knowing who she was.

"Mmm, Seiji Tashio," Kagome groaned in her sleep as a smile crept among her lips.

_~It seems she must know me.~ _Seiji smirked.

Kagome started tossing and turning,

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sorry," Kagome whimpered out. Seiji stared at Kagome,

_~What is she apologizing to me about?~ _Seiji confused.

_~She is apologizing for leaving you, don't you remember the day she left?~ _the beast confused.

_~No, why would this Sesshomaru care if the miko left, it wouldn't have bothered this Sesshomaru.~ _Seiji fighting with his beast.

_~Then why can't you remember the day she left?~ _his beast pointed out,

_~It's been centuries ago, a lot has happened since then, leave.~ _Seiji harshly. Kagome was staring at him once he came back to reality.

"Oh, sorry, um, yeah, its time to get dressed and go to dinner," Seiji explained,

"Oh, um, alright, you know I used to do that thinking all the time too, but ever since the accident, I haven't really thought too much," Kagome explained as she hobbled over to her closet.

"So since this place that you are taking me to is a surprise, how dressy should I dress," Kagome flipping through her clothes, he came over and picked out a nice simple dress.

"That will work," he handing the dress to her,

"Well I don't know how well I'll look showing this ugly cast off," Kagome feeling self-conscious.

"No one cares about the cast, I don't," Seiji explained, Kagome narrowed her eyes at him,

"Look, you are still beautiful even with the plaster on your leg, now, get dress, I'm going to go see if your brother is ready," Seiji walking out and shutting the door behind him. Kagome watched him leave and she hadn't realized that she was blushing till he had shut the door.

_~Seiji Tashio may be an arrogant ass sometimes but he is really…I don't know, I know him from somewhere but where?~ _Kagome confused, she slipped on her dress and stared at herself in the mirror.

"I'm not that pretty," Kagome mumbled,

"Who are you trying to fool?" Seiji cracking her door, she jumped a little,

"You startled me," Kagome smirked,

"You know, its not good to lie to herself, because truly you are an amazing human woman, with the things in life you have done and seen, you have such fire that burns inside you, and the determination you hold, you could conquer the world," Seiji rubbing her arms. She stared at her reflection in the mirror,

"Thanks Seiji," Kagome smirking, his words were beautiful, though they weren't really poetic, she thought they were.

"Come, your brother is waiting," Seiji having his hand out for her to take,

"I need my crutches," Kagome turning to him,

"I will be escorting you tonight, there's no need for those things," Seiji explained. Kagome was confused about the man before her,

_~I thought this guy, demon, whoever he is was an arrogant, pompous jerk but now he is being all nice and everything.~ _Kagome staring at his hand.

"Its okay, I wont hurt you," Seiji softly,

"No, but again you're just another person that is going to wind up leaving," Kagome slowly putting her hand in his.

"You can always call me if you get lonely," Seiji walking her down to the car, Sota waited,

"Hey sis, you're going to freeze in that, here, wear my trench coat, I'll grab another coat,

"Thanks Sota," Kagome putting on his heavy trench coat,

"Shall we?" Seiji offering a hand out to Kagome, she was hesitating at first but she finally put her hand in his and they walked out to the call together. Seiji opened the door for Kagome,

"Being a gentleman, impressive, but its not really your style, thank you though," Kagome getting in, Seiji smirked,

_~People of the human race can change, and so can demons if they really want.~ _Seiji thought as he waited for her to get comfortable then he shut the door, Sota got in the back.

_~Well so far he acts a lot better than Inuyasha ever did…just be careful Kagome, he'll break your heart just like Inuyasha did.~ _Sota thinking to himself. Seiji drove toward his estate, he passed up the flower shop, after her reaction to the other vase of flowers he didn't think it would be safe to stop by and let Sota buy her flowers.


End file.
